1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a game apparatus and a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, and more particularly to a game apparatus for changing a state of a game object in accordance with an input given from an input device and a storage medium having a game program for performing the same stored thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, apparatuses have been developed for determining a motion of an input device operated by a user. The input device includes an acceleration sensor, and the motion of the input device is determined using an output from the acceleration sensor. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-153673 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses a game apparatus including a game controller which is formed like a boxing glove and has a triaxial acceleration sensor. With the game apparatus, a user can enjoy a game using an output from the triaxial acceleration sensor.
The controller (glove) disclosed by patent document 1 includes a triaxial acceleration sensor having a sensor X, a sensor Y and a sensor Z. When a drastically large value is input to the sensor Y, the game apparatus traces back an output waveform obtained from the sensor Y and sets a time around value 0 as time t0. A time at which value 0 or the vicinity thereof is obtained after the output waveform shows a drastically small value is set as time t1. An acceleration detected between time t0 and time t1 is extracted from an output waveform from each of the sensors X and Z. Using the output waveform of each component, the game apparatus determines the type of the punch (for example, straight, hook, uppercut, etc.). Specifically, in the case where the output waveform from the sensor X shows a slightly positive value and the output waveform from the sensor Z does not change, the game apparatus determines that the player has given a straight punch. In the case where the output waveform from the sensor X shows a negative value at the start of operation and then shows a positive value and the waveform from the sensor Z does not change, the game apparatus determines that the player has given a hook. In the case where the waveform from the sensor X is infinite and the waveform from the sensor Z shows a large negative value and then shows a positive value, the game apparatus determines that the player has given an uppercut.
As shown in FIG. 27, the game apparatus disclosed by patent document 1 determines the type of the punch using an output waveform representing an acceleration obtained during a motion recognition period from t0 to t1. Therefore, the game apparatus can actually determine the type of the punch given by the player only after the player gives the punch (after time t1). Patent document 1 describes that after the type of the punch is determined, the opponent character (another character) is hit by the punch. However, patent document 1 does not describe displaying an animation of the player character, which is to be operated by the player, giving a punch. For displaying an animation of the player character giving a punch, the game apparatus described in patent document 1 starts animation processing after the motion recognition period is over. As a result, a delay occurs for motion recognition, and the sense of maneuverability is spoiled. Since the result of the motion recognition cannot be reflected on the game processing in real time, the operation provided by the player cannot be responded by a real-time game performance.